polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Indiaball
Indiaball |government = Federal Republic |type = Indic |language = Hindi English Other Indian languages |capital = New Delhiball |religion = Hinduism Islam Christianity Sikhism Buddhism Jainism |founded = 1947 |intospace = Have been to Mars . Soon into Jupiter. |personality = Friendly, Stronk, Youthful |friends = Russiaball Israelcube USAball UKball Brazilball UAEball Indonesiaball Japanball Iranball Canadaball Australiaball New Zealandball Nepalrawr Bhutanball Bangladeshball Mauritiusball South Africaball Afghanistanball Romaniaball |enemies = Pakistanball Chinaball (Frenemy) Gypsyball Somaliaball Portugalball ISISball UKball |affiliation = BRICSbrick UNball SAARCball |onlypredecessor = British Rajball |predicon = British Raj |image = 11010619 979614238717838 5592672150556764188 n.jpg |likes =Food, Independence, Kashmir, Nukes, Monies, Satellites, going to mars, IT industry, Automobile industry |hates = Pakistanball and anyone who disrespects Hinduism, Black Monies, Politician, Globalists, Corruption, Beef, Snapchat's CEO |nativename = भारत गणराज्य|food = Curry, and a huge variety of food!|bork = dadhak dadhak|reality = ���� Republic of India ����|predecessor = ← British Rajball|status = Brawling with Chinaball and trying to get a permanent UNSC seat.}}Indiaball is a South Asian country, the 7th largest in the world by area. It is the fastest growing major economy. It is making big progress and aims to get a permanent seat at UNSC. Its army is the fourth strongest in the world and it has the third largest GDP PPP. It also has many problems like poverty and corruption. The country is a member of SCO and of the BRICSbricks. It is a dominant player in Asia and the boss of South Asia. He has kebab minority mostly in northern parts but it also hates its kebab neighbour Pakistanball. Other than that kebab is ok. Indiaball has never invaded any of his neighbours but he has been attacked by Chinaball and Pakistanball multiple times. After the Sino-Indian war he rapidly expanded his military to be able to face the threat of Chinaball. History. "India" is the descendent of the Ancient Indus valley civilization which mysteriously disappeared, probably killed by invaders. The civilization was called "Hindustan" by Persiaball because the Vedic people started from the banks of the river 'Sindh', which was called 'Indus' by UKball and hence, the clay was named 'India'. The actual name of Indiaball's clay is 'Bharat' Bha-rut, named after the first emperor 'Bharat'. The first united dynasty of the subcontinent were the Mauryaball but for most of its history, the land was divided into many little princedoms. "India" is the descendent of the Ancient Indus valley civilization which mysteriously disappeared, probably killed by invaders. During the post-medieval era, powers from Europe came as traders but started the divide and rule strategy to defeat the powerful princely states and slowly started to conquer these lands, creating colonial subjects. The biggest one was the British Rajball, which later annexed the other ones. This put the sub-continent part of the global conflicts between colonial powers, first, and the Great Wars, later. In 1947, finally, after centuries of foreign rule, the British Rajball became independent from its overlord, the UKball. However, the religious differences between Muslims and Hindus led the country to split into Pakistanball and Indiaball. Post-Independence Indiaball has seen many wars, including both the world wars (although he fought under UKball), and fought Pakistanball and Chinaball several times throughout history War of 1947 On 22 October 1947, Pakistanball's Pashtun tribal militias crossed the border of the state. These local tribal militias and irregular Pakistan forces moved to take Srinagar, but on reaching Baramulla, they took to plunder and stalled. Hari Singh, the ruler of Kashmirball made a plea to India for assistance, and help was offered, but it was subject to his signing an Instrument of Accession to Indiaball. The war was initially fought by the Jammu and Kashmir State Forces and by tribal militias from the Frontier Tribal Areas adjoining the North-West Frontier Province. Following the accession of the state to India on 26 October 1947, Indian troops were air-lifted to Srinagar, the state capital. The British commanding officers initially refused the entry of Pakistan troops into the conflict, citing the accession of the state to India. However, later in 1948, they relented and the Pakistan armies entered the war after this.The fronts solidified gradually along what came to be known as the Line of Control. A formal cease-fire was declared at 23:59 on the night of 31 December 1948. 61 Goa liberation The Goa liberation movement was a movement in which Indiaball took back Goaball from Portugalball. The movement built on the small scale revolts and uprisings of the 19th century, and grew powerful during the period 1940-1961. The movement was conducted both inside and outside Goa, and was characterised by a range of tactics including nonviolent demonstrations, revolutionary methods and diplomatic efforts. However, Portuguese control of its Indian colonies ended only when Indiaball took back Goaball in 1961 and incorporated the clay into the Indian Union. This is one of the time when USAball was directly hostile towards Indiaball. USAball was in support of Portugal because of a pig called Nixon who made a proposal to UNball to stop Indiaball's anschluss of Goa clay, but the decision was vetoed by Sovietball and USAball with UKball was about to launch an attack at Indiaball with a career fleet but again, Sovietball send his nuclear submarine to threaten the attackers. This ensured Indiaball's anschluss of Goa. War of 1962 This was a war between Chinaball and Indiaball that occurred in 1962. A disputed Himalayan border was the main pretext for war, but other issues played a role. There had been a series of violent border incidents after the 1959 Tibetball uprising, when India had granted asylum to the Dalai Lama. India initiated a Forward Policy in which it placed outposts along the border, including several north of the McMahon Line, the eastern portion of a Line of Actual Control proclaimed by Chinese Premier Zhou Enlai in 1959. Unable to reach political accommodation on disputed territory along the 3,225-kilometre-long Himalayan border, the Chinese launched simultaneous offensives in Ladakh and across the McMahon Line on 20 October 1962. Chinese troops advanced over Indian forces in both theatres, capturing Rezang la in Chushul in the western theatre, as well as Tawang in the eastern theatre. The war ended when China declared a ceasefire on 20 November 1962, and simultaneously announced its withdrawal from one of the two disputed areas. Indian posts and patrols were removed from Aksai Chin, which came under direct Chinese control after the end of the conflict. War of 1965 The conflict began following Pakistanball's Operation Gibraltar, which was designed to infiltrate forces into Jammu and Kashmir clay to precipitate an insurgency against Indian rule. India retaliated by launching a full-scale military attack on West Pakistan. The seventeen-day war caused thousands of casualties on both sides and witnessed the largest engagement of armored vehicles and the largest tank battle since World War II. Hostilities between the two countryballs ended after a UNball mandated ceasefire was declared following diplomatic intervention by the Soviet Union ball and the Americaball}, and the subsequent issuance of the Tashkent Declaration. Much of the war was fought by the countries' land forces in Kashmirball's clay and along the border between India and Pakistan. Nathu La and Cho La incidents The Nathu La and Cho La incidents, (11–14 September 1967 and 1 October 1967 respectively) were a series of military clashes between Indiaball and Chinaball alongside the border of Himalayan Kingdom of Sikkim, then an Indian protectorate. The clashes started on 11 September 1967, when People's Liberation Army launched an attack on Indian posts at Nathu La, which lasted till 15 September 1967. In October 1967, another dual took place at Cho La and ended on the same day. According to an independent source, the end of the conflict resulted in the defeat of Chinese military in the hands of Indian forces. Many PLA fortifications at Nathu La were said to be destroyed. In the two incidents, significant number of casualties occurred on both sides, of which different figures were reported by both parties Bangladesh Liberation The Indo-Pakistan War of 1971 was a military confrontation between Indiaball and Pakistan that occurred during the events in the liberation war in East Pakistan, from 3 December 1971 to the Fall of Dhaka on 16 December 1971. The war began with preemptive aerial strikes on 11 Indian air stations that led to the commencement of hostilities with Pakistan and Indian entry into the war of independence in East Pakistan on the side of Bengali nationalist forces. Lasting just 13 days, it is one of the shortest wars in history. Anschluss of Siachen sometimes referred to as the Siachen War, is a military conflict between Indiaball and Pakistanball over the disputed Siachen Glacier region in Kashmir. A cease-fire went into effect in 2003. The contentious area is about 2,300 km2 to nearly 2,600 km2 of territory. The conflict began in 1984 with India's successful Operation Meghdoot during which it gained control over all of the Siachen Glacier (unoccupied and undemarcated area). India has established control over all of the 70 kilometres long Siachen Glacier and all of its tributary glaciers, as well as the three main passes of the Saltoro Ridge immediately west of the glacier—Sia La, Bilafond La, and Gyong La. Pakistan controls the glacial valleys immediately west of the Saltoro Ridge. According to TIME magazine, India gained more than 3,000 km2 of territory because of its military operations in Siachen. Today, this country is fast growing. It has border conflicts due to the Jammu and Kashmirball, claimed by Indiaball, Pakistanball and Chinaball. Personality Indiaball hates Pakistanball and Chinaball because of Kashmirball dispute. 1962 NEVER FORGET!He is a regional power and world's fourth strongest countryball. He gives donations to Bangladeshball, Nepalrawr, Maldivesball and also sometimes military support in his free time. He is also fed up with separatists in some parts of his clay, mostly in the north-east. But most of the time he will be your friend and likes to help and is happy that he is able into space and the fastest growing economy in the world. He sucks at sports, except for cricket, hockey and kabaddi where he kicks everyone's ass. He have plans to build Great Indian galactic empire a colony on Mars (take that, UKball!). He wants to be a Superpower by 2030 and get more monies. Relationships Friends * Russiaball - Gibs tons of weapons. Fellow BRICS member. Can into removing kebab. Will help your economy and buy more weapons. DEFEND VODKA! Helped us with our ideas. * USSR : Come back plox. Best friend. * USAball - Obese and insecure motherfucker. Bittersweet relationship. He is a really strange one. Sometimes he says he's my friend, but gibs weapons and monies to that paki scumbag. And sometimes he is a clear Asshole and threatens to invade me. His President is a stupid blond monkey a very good businessman. Lot of Indiaballs in his clay as engineers and scientists. Will take away all your american jobs! * UKball - Tyrannical adoptive father. How dare you kill my people!? Never forget Jalliawala Bagh! Gib Koh-i-noor back! But I've moved on since yuo support me for permanent UNSC seat. Has Lots of Indiaballs in his clay. Will Colonise you and your war loving son from inside! * Afghanistanball - My Hitman Old friend who got raped by USAball. I gib lots of aid, dams, helicopters and train his soldiers so that he can stab paki if needed as a sign of goodwill. A dam is named after our friendship. * UAEball - Trade Partner - He is of 40% curry. Best kebab. * Saudi Arabiaball - Stop beheading innocent people you freak! . He has the oil and that's why we are friends. Even though he supports that Paki moron. * Bangladeshball -I freed him from evil Pakistan in 1971. Doesn't stop bitching about 2015 Semi finals. IT WAS A NO BALL! YUO LOST! * Japanball - Great technology. Can into monies. Gibs bullet trains. Is of kawai. DEFEND ANIME. * Germanyball - My BMW, Mercedes, Audi, Porsche and most importantly Volkswagen supplier. Swastikas are not evil. * Armeniaball -Hates Pakistan for not recognizing him. Anyone who hates Pakistan is my friend. * Israelcube - Gibs weapon technology. I will help you against evil kebab neighbors. He also hates Pakistan. We share same problems. Many Jewish Indiaball are Israeli citizens. * Palestineball- Look, I want to help yuo. I know that yuo are oppressed. But I need Israel's hi-tech equipment. Just take the aid and be happy. * Iranball - My Good old friend since a long time, I miss the Old times when we were Neighbours. I gib him elephants when he battled with other empire in medieval times. He gibs me Oil and I made him Rich. Also stop supporting freedom for Kashmirball. Kashmirball is rightfull Indian clay. * NepalRawr - Hindu like I am. But he can be savage at times, his soldiers are very badass. My 30th state! * Bhutanball- Happy monk brother. Doesn't give a fuck about the world. But that commie wants his clay! Don't mess with the thunder dragon! Will gib him missiles * Vietnamball - Array against China. Will also gib him missiles. * Indonesiaball - We are old friend since early centuries. In 1950s, He gib me tones of rice when i suffered great starving. Then i gib him tones of clothes and support at any political problem. * Yugoslaviaball - Non aligned friends.Come back plox I miss you.We are both founding members of the non-alligned movement. Enemies * Pakistanball- Aka Unholy breeding ground for kebab terrorists and goat molesters. REMOVE TERRORIST KEBAB * North Koreaball - stop conducting nuclear tests. I actually gave him nuke technology and trained its scientist in research centre in the Himalayan foothills. * Chinaball (Frenemy) - Evil Commie! How dare you support Pakistan?! 1962 worst year of life. * Nigerball - Flag stealer * Gypsyball - Disgrace * Portugalball - Goa is of my clay. End of story. * Somaliaball - navy is not for show! * ISISball - Are yuo of ISI by any chance? Because ya know, ISI+S= ISIS * Sentineleseball (kind of) - Stop throwing spears and killing our Fishermen even when we try to send aid, but I guess, we will leave you alone. Gallery India.ball.png Indiaball.png OKAuA.jpg file:Hollandball.png|Indiaball is famous for reeps (rapes) The Birth of Two Brothers.png ILn7moS.png Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png India is Cosmos.png Ex1MCAm.png yIvc9ki.png QQiAb3N.jpg Nazi Fans.png Lmgf8dn.png Just the Same.jpg Remove Kebab 2014. This is my second Polandball OC. It 9871b6 5011797.jpg Reddit Fedcom ChinaandIndia.png GE3cBqN.png CFJUL1Z.png Timeline of the Kashmir Conflict.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Repressive Memories.png Britannia Rules No More.png Reddit Fedcom Japans Adventure.png FxiIu8B.png The Maldives Goes Climbing.png Neighbors.png USA's Hero.png 23rd time's a charm.png Majority is different of dictatorship.png Dang..jpg 10671432 1424050584516935 2819776477369485799 n.png Sand castles.jpg Different English.jpg india is of shitty neighbor.jpg Tumblr nhhesvfMp51szna6mo1 1280.png Polandball&India.png NigerComic1.png NigerComic4.png FXGRwFJ.png 7 Deadly Sins.jpg Qatar 2022.png India-icon.png Reddit R3dm34t BRIC(K)S.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png India is of shitty neighbor.jpg The Future of Morocco.png Polandball&India.png Map of India.png Puppeteering India.png East India Companyball.png Dutch West India Companyball.png Puppeteering India-0.png ABMf9ns.png B7hYDoR.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png F2aa36c4715f38d79ee74481cf8ca29f.jpg S6ukqVN.png File:CFJUL1Z.png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png 4ajmhKf.png EJNxCYw.png 9WRG4E0.png 8jL6f1Z.png 'pEqSpSN.png 'eRi1gkC.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 4ocdK8T.png 크리스마스.png G3lhIR1.png ZtlikzY.png M1vdFLd.png 3AUtIho.png My Cow.jpg Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png UP3XIWN.png I8ftf11.png India card.png Indiaball.png ICedUau.png Cj9WD37.png The Chain of Gib.png ErQuQ4s.png Polandball_Planet.png Ching.png The Split.jpg it:Indiaball zh:印度球 Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Asia Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:South Asia Category:BRICS Category:Commonwealth Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Hindi Speaking Countryball Category:Curry Category:Regional Power Category:Former British Colonies Category:G20 Category:Baha'i Category:Caste system Category:Multilingual Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Indiaball Category:North Sentinel Island Category:Hindu Category:Buddhist Category:Islamball Category:Former Portuguese Colonies Category:Former Dutch Colonies Category:Former French Colonies Category:Kebab sucks Category:Muslim removers Category:Commonwealth countries Category:English Speaking Countryballs Category:Multiethnic Category:Prorupted Category:Iron Category:Communist Removers Category:Russian lovers Category:Indian Ocean Category:E7 Category:Punjabi Speaking Countryball Category:Bengali Speaking Countryball Category:Marathi Speaking Countryball Category:Burger Lovers Category:Can Into Nuke Category:Potential Superpower Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Great Powers Category:SCO